Poszukiwania berła mroku
Ten FF to kontynułacja sagi Wilon. Przed czytaniem tego FF zalecane jest przeczytanie Bitwy o Wilon. Rozdział 1 Ers , Dal i Rewin Godzinę po z wyzwoleniu Wilon zaśedli w namiocie a Ers wyciągna kawałek papieru. Usiadł i połorzył to na stole. - Któreś zwas wie co to jest. - Ja niewiem Ers ale wygląda na mapę Wilon. Ers wziął kawałek papieru i go rozłorzył . Reczywiście to coś wyglądało jak mapa. Na Destral. od brzegu biegła postać w czarnym kapturze. Zatrzymała się dopiero przy małej twierdzy. Weszła do środka Potem otworzyła drzwi i staneła przed pochyloną srebrną postaćą bardziej przypominającą maszynę. Srebrna postac odezwała się mechanicznym głosem. - Ferex przyniosłeś to czego chciałem ? - Tak generale proszę oto pańska mapa. - Tak wszystko się zgadza tylko nie wygląda na orginalną. - Tak generale musiałem skopioać bo gdybym ukradł szybko by się zorientowali i wyruszyli w pościg. Na wilon . Ers podchodzi zmapą do turagi Derena. - Turago czy wiesz coto jest za mapa? - Niestety wiem młody toa ta mapa prowadzi do berła mroku. - Powiesz coś onim turago? - Tak Ers Nieznane jets pochodzenie tego Berła. Wiadomo tylko że wielkie Istoty ukrły te berło jak widać na wilon. - Turago czy te berło ma jakiś strażników? - Niewiem Ers ale jest legenda która mówi że jak ktoś niegodziwy chce zdobyć berło to zoataje uwięziony tam i musi go pilnować, i jeszcze zebrałem trochę informacji otym dawno temu z niech winika że pilnuje go jeszcze Jadowita bestia . - Turago czy znasz kogoś kto próbował zdobyć berło? - Tak dowódca mojej drużyny toa był dobrym strategiem ale kiedy znależliśmy tą mapę chciał sam je zdobyć i wyruszył po Berło ale nigdy go od tamtego czasu niewidziano. Ers już chce odejść ale turaga go zatrzymuje i daje mu swój dzienik z informacjami o berle. Rozdział 2 W mieście na Stelt. Postać w Krahkhan podchodzi do jednego z matora. - Masz jakiś wolny jedno piętrowy budynek. - Toxic może się coś znajdzie. - Noto się spiesz głupi matoranie mam mało czasu. - Chyba się coś znajdzie , dam ci zaraz mapę. Nagle do Toxica podchodz trzech osobników w kaptuach. Jeden wysoki drugi gdzieś wysokości normalnego toa a trzeci przygarbiony. Przygarbiony odzywa się do Toxica. - Chodź z nami mamy dla ciebie propozycję. - A jak nie pójdę z wami ? - To użyjemy siły. - Dobra juz idę. Trzy postacie z Toxicem poszły do ciemnej uliczki. Przygarbiona postać zdjeła kaptur i płaszcz. Ukazała się postac w pancerzu z prostali wyglądająca bardziej na robota to był generał Sterelpa . Wtedy pozostałe postaće zrzuciły płaszcze wysoka to był Stelianin a druga postać to Ferex. Toxic odewał się do generala Sterelpy. - Czego chcecie. - Chcemy żebyś się donas przyłączył. - Dobra. Na wilon w wiosce rośliności Ers rozmawia z Rewinem. - Rewin dostałem od turagi jego dziennik, po przeczytaniu dzienika zrozumiałem re potrzeba nam więcej toa, Masz po nich popłynąć. - Dobrze Ers. Na Rason. Rewin pobiegł do komnaty najwyszego turagi. -Turago potrzeba nam dwóch toa. - Dobrze przybędą jutro a tobie wskażę twoja komnatę. - Dobrze turago już idę. Rewin i turaga szli korytarzami gdy nagle ktoś wysadził ściane. Przez dziure weszła dduża postać z krahkhan. - Toxic! - Tak Rewin dobrze cię pamiętam. Wywiazała się walka Rewin wyją miecz i zaatakował Toxica. Toxic osłonił się potęrzną bronią i wystrzelił w rewina kwasem rewin stracił kawałek nagolenika. Rewin podniusl się i wypchną Toxica że ten spadł do zatoki. Rozdział 3 Następnego dnia Rewin pakował żeczy do łodzi razem z dwoma toa Keresem toa ognia i z frexem toa kamienia. wieczorem przybyli do wilon. Ers potrzedł do obydwu toa. -Wiecie wczym uczestniczycie. - Tak wyruszamy na poszukiwqania Berła. Na pewnej lodowej wyspie. Rahkshi rostwawiały leflektory kture zostały skierowane prosto na lodowe drzwi. Obok drzwi stały dwa A - 400. W krągu stały A1 a pośrodku nich stał członek bractwa makuta trzymajacy wielki lodowy klucz. Makuta włożył klucz do otworu i przekręcił. Wrota się otworzyły widaćbyło jakiś wysoki ceń. Wyszła znich postać uzbrojona w trzy miotacze zaczeła strzelać i jaskinia zamieniła się w piekło, odłamki lodu tryskały wszędzie gdzie popadło. A1 szukały jakiegoś schronienia grupka A1 osłaniała uciekającego makute. Erther(Można byłośę domyślić) Skkoczył na jednego z A - 400 i rozwalił mu glowęz rakiety.A1 zaczeły strzelać w Erthera. Erther strzelił w A1 z rakiety i wybiegł przez wrota. Na zachodnim brzegu Wilon. Ers właśnie wychodzil z czwórką toa. Eres i jego odzial zgłębili się w dżungli.Ers rozpoczą rozmowę z dowjgiem toa. - Wiecie że powrót niejest gwarantowany. - Co Ers powiadają że te berło pilnuje jakiegoś robala. - No tak wdzię w dzienku turagi pisze że berło czegoś pilnuje. Na targu w stolicy Rason Dwoje matoran kupowało ryby kinek gdy nagle jednego zlapał ciemna postać. - Dawaj Wigiety! - Mam tylko dzieśęć. - Noto dawaj. Nagle czarną postać przebiła włocznia. Za jej placami stała postać w białej zbroji bez jednego oka a jej odznaczenia świadczyły o wysokim stopniu wojskowym.Matoranin podszedł do postaci. - Jesteśz inej wyspy. - tak z Kar. W pewnej z jaksiń na wilon bardzo ważnej jaskini. - Darkes żwawo przenoś te beczki jeżeli mamy jeszcze w tym casie zzabrać berło. - No szybciej niemogę wiesz ile to waży a Hanters niemoże dzwigać ? - Hnters znowu leżty gdzieś i się chowa. - No ponim to wiadomo niewiem czemu Wielkie istoty dały go do pilnowania. Na wshodnim brzegu Wilon. Ferex wypakowuje z łodzi wszystko co potrebne, Sterelpa szuka dobrego miejsca nan oboz a Toxic bieże drewno na ognisko. Jutro wyruszymyw drogę . - sterelpa dlaczego tak wcześnie . - Toxic jest sporo powodów. Nagle z lasu wyskoczyło kilka kamineych wierzchowców idwa skalne skopiony. Toxic otworzył ogień z miotaczy kwasu. Sterelpa pocioł dwa swoimi mieczami. Ferex przebił jednego skalnego skorpiona swoim hakiem. Drugi skalny skorpion przewrócił sterelpe ale skorpiona postrzelil śmiertelnie Toxic. - Było gorąco. na zahodniej częsci Wilon. Ers przecodzil lasem z towarzyszami i zobaczyli polane. - Rozbijemy obóz rzucilł Ers. - Dobra. Nagle z drzew wyłoniła sie z jednym okiem i miała czaną zbroję. - Ers on ma na pancerzu napis A - 400. - Pewnie ukradł z wraku. - Ers i wytoa miło będzie was zabic. - tak ale my się nie znamy. - O znamy bo jestem A - 400. - Ttttten A - 400 napakowany robot któregorozwaliłem ? - We własnej osobie długo by opowiadać. Ers zaczoł szarżować zmieczem. A-400 strzeił z laski i odrzucil Ersa.Dwoch toa podbiegło i osłanaiło towarzysza. ers wstał i rzucił się na A - 400. Skoczył mu na placy i wbił mu miecz. Ku jego zdziwieni miecz nawet nie drasnął przeciwnika. A - 400 zrzucił na ziemię. - Ja muszę już lecieć wyrównamy rachunki innym razem. Ers nagle zapada się pod ziemię. - Ers nic ci sie nie stało? -Nie ! - schodzimy! Toa zeszli do dużego labolatorium. - Ale bałagan. - No racja. Nagle w cieniu coś się poruszyło. Z drugiego końca pomieszczenia wyłonili l i Rewin - Co wy tu robicie? – Zapytał Ers. - Myślałeś, że was zostawimy - odpowiedział Rewin. - Chyba muszę się zgodzić na wasze uczestnictwo. – zakończył rozmowę Ers. Rozdział 4 Sterelpa z ferexem i Toxicem szli drogą gdy nagle ziemia pod Ferexem rozsuneła się i ten spadł na dół. - Nic ci nie jest. - Nie ale walnełem głową w jakis komputer. - Dobra zlażimy do ciebie. Sterelpa i Toxic zeszli polinie i zobaczyli niepokojący widok. Ferex trzymał się za obolałą głowe. Po podłodze walały się różne częsci. Pod scianą leżał martwy matoranin. Nagle cos w cieniu się poruszyło. Ers i druzyna toa szli Korytarzem. Po dziesięciu minutach dotarli o ogromnego pomieszczenia. Widok był makabryczny mat oranin z rozbitą głową leżący pod ścianą i potężnego robota wglądającego jak połączenie różnych rahi walczącego z drużyną znanego Generała Sterelpy. W więżeniu Zakonu matanui. Carna postać przeskoczyła przez mury na dziedziniec.Istota oguszyła strazników i weszła do srodka. Podeszła do celi Generała Robtów A- (który sam był A comando). - Erther wiedziałem że kiedys przyjdziesz- Powiedział generał. - Uwolnię cie a ty rozkazesz swoim ludziom zaprzestac mnie szukać.-Zaproponował Erther. - Dobra - Zgodził sie generał. W jaskini. Ers zaczą strzelać w robota gdy nagle ten odcią mu rękę . Sterelpa wbił miecz w jedną rękę robota. Robot zrzucił sterelpe i przeszył ostrzem toa ognia. Genarał upał na podłogę i doczołgał się o stołu za, którym się schował. Ers zatamował krwotok swoją peleryna i przeprowadził kontrtak. Zaczął uderzać maszynę w nogi. Gdy mechaniczny potwór upadł, Toxic zniszczył jego głowę kwasem. Z powodu rannych nie rozpoczęto bitwy między drużyną generała a Toa. Sterelpa razem ze swoim odziałem szybko uciekli po linie. - Mało brakowało. – powiedział Sterelpa. - Nic panu nie jest generale? – zapytał toxic. - Nie ale dobrze się spisałeś w walce z tą mechaniczną bestią. – odpowiedział Sterelpa. - Co teraz – zapytał Ferex. - Rozbijamy obóz nad morzem i czekamy na wsparcie. – odpowiedział Sterelpa Gdy drużyna Sterelpy się oddaliła Rewin szybko podbiegł do Ersa. - Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał się Rewin - Chyba jakoś sobie poradzę ale trzeba coś z tym zrobić.- odpowiedział Ers - Chyba ze szczątków tej maszyny będzie dało się zbudować prowizoryczną protezę – Do rozmowy dołączył Keres. Toa od razu zabrali się do pracy. Po pół godzinie proteza była w pełni gotowa. - Dobra teraz musimy znaleźć dobre miejsce żeby ci ją wszczepić – powiedział Rewin. Toa skierowali się w stronę dużego stołu. Ers się na nim położył, a Rewin zspawal protezę z jego pancerzem. - No gotowe. – oznajmił Rewin. Rozdział 6 W ruinach na Wilon na kamiennym tronie siedział A – 400. - Gdyby nie ten Sterelpa moja maszyna zabiła by ich wszystkich ale następnym razem mi się uda – powiedział do siebie. Do prowizorycznego obozu na wybrzeżu dobił stalowy statek. Wyszedł z niej makuta. - Przybyło wsparcie generale - zwrócił się o Sterelpy. - Dobrze pokarz co przywiozłeś ze sobą – powiedział Sterelpa. Ze statku wyszła maszyna cztery razy większa od A – 400. - Oto A -200 – Oznajmił makuta. Toa szli lasem, gdy nagle z wzgórza stoczyło się ciało matoranina. Miał wypaloną dziurę w głowię. - Ciekawe kto to zrobił. – powiedział Ers. Nagle z cienia wyszła wysoka czarna postać. - Ja – powiedziała istota. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał przestraszony Ers - Nazywam się Crossiss a ten Matoranin był szpiegiem BoM. - odpowiedział Crossiss Kilka godzin wcześniej w małej chatce na Wilon. Przy stole siedział Makuta, dwóch A1 i Kilex. Nagle drzwi wypadły z zawiasów i do pomieszczenia weszła postać w czarnej zbroi. CDNN (Ciąg dalszy nie nastapi) AutorAntroz007 10:46, lip 2, 2011 (UTC) Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Ciemny antroz 007 Kategoria:Saga Wilon